Angel's et la voix mystérieuse
by AngelsFriendsStyle
Summary: Raf arrive sur terre pour une deuxième année scolaire. Pendant l'année Raf fait des rêves étrange avec une voix mystérieuse la prévenant qu'elle est en danger, que quelqu'un lui veux du mal. Raf cherchera donc qui veux lui faire mal et pourquoi, mais surtout qui est cette voix qui la préviens de tout ces dangers ?
1. Prologue

Angel's et la voix mystérieuse

Résumé:

Les grandes vacances viennent de se terminer, Raf et ses amies se rendent donc sur terre pour leur deuxième année scolaire. Arrivé sur terre, Raf rencontre un ange dont Sulfus sera horriblement jaloux, car cet ange sera souvent avec Raf... Mais à peine l'année commencée, Raf fera d'étranges rêves avec une mystérieuse voix lui disant qu'elle est en danger, que quelqu'un veut lui faire du mal... Raf essayera donc de comprendre pourquoi et qui veut lui faire du mal... Mais surtout qui est cette voix la prévenant de tout ces dangers !

Voila, voila le prologue de ma première fanfic ! ^^ Bon vous devez savoir que cela fais déjà presque 3 ans que je l'ai écrite, donc elle pourra peut être vous paraître enfantine au début mais ça s'améliorera par la suite ! ^^ Donc cette fiction se situe entre la première saison et la deuxième saison d'Angel's ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**La rentrée**

Raf dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, jusqu'à se que son réveille sonne.

Raf: Bonjour Cox, tu a bien dormit ?

Cox: (secoue la tête)

Raf: Moi aussi, j'ai très bien dormis, et j'ai vraiment hâte de retourné à l'école ! Aller on dois se préparé ou on va être en retard le jour de la rentrée !

Elle pris sa valise est partit de chez elle.

Raf: Regarde Cox! Là bas il y a Urié et Dolce! Viens on va aller les voir !

Raf: (en faisant de grands gestes en criant) URIÉ, DOLCE !

Urié: Raf ? (se retourne) RAF ! (la prend dans ses bras) Comment va tu ?

Raf: Très bien est toi?

Urié: Oui je vais bien ! :)

Raf: Et toi Dolce tu va bien ?

Dolce: Mais quelle question ? Je vais super bien !^^

Raf: Je suis trop contente de retourné à l'école !

Dolce: Oui et en plus on va pouvoir retourné dans le centre commercial des humains trop bien ! :D

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Et je vais pouvoir revoir Sulfus !*

Urié: Raf pourquoi tu rougie ?

Raf: Heu...pour rien...

Dolce et Urié: (en même temps) Tu pensait à Sulfus !

Raf: (rougie encore plus) Heu...bah oui, je peux vraiment rien vous cachez les filles...

Dolce: Et oui tu peut rien nous cachait ! Car on te connais par coeur hihihi !

Un ange: C'est à l'ange Dolce de passer de l'autre coté de la porte.

Dolce: Ho non ! Je vais être toute décoiffé ! Non je rigole, bon aller les filles, je dois y aller à tout à l'heure.

Urié: À tout à l'heure Dolce !

Raf: Je me demande comment va se dérouler cette année...

Urié: Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passé ne t'inquiète pas.

Un ange: L'ange Urié s'il vous plais.

Urié: À mon tour Raf, rendez-vous de l'autre coté !

Raf: Ok Urié, bon voyage, fait quant même attention !

Urié: Ne t'inquiète pas à tout à l'heure !

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Je me demande si cette année, je vais découvrir où se trouve ma mère...*

Un ange: C'est au tour de l'ange Raf.

Raf: Oui je suis prête !

Un ange: Bonne chance, que les hautes sphères te protège.

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Il ma dit la même chose l'année dernière...*

Une fois la porte passer, Raf arriva sur terre mais percuta quelqu'un à l'arrivé.

Raf: Ha... C'est pas une arrivée en douceur...

Un ange: Ça va rien de casser ?

Raf: Non, enfin je pense, désoler de t'avoir percuter je n'ai pas put m'arrêtais.

Un ange: (prend la main de Raf pour l'aider à se relever) Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Ciel et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

Raf: Je m'appelle Raf et voici Cox.

Ciel: Bah, je te présente Iguanedario mon iguane. C'est la première fois que tu viens sur terre pour passé le stage d'ange gardien ?

Raf: Non, c'est ma deuxième année et toi ?

Ciel: Moi c'est la première fois que je viens sur terre.

Raf: Ok, je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu au auparavant. Je dois y aller car les cours vont bientôt commencés, à bientôt !

Ciel: À bientôt Raf. (sourire amicale)

Raf: (dans sa tête) *C'est fou comme il ressemble à Sulfus...*

Une fois rentrée dans la classe.

Urié: Raf ! Je me suis fais du soucis ! Tu en a mit du temps à arriver que c'est il passé ?

Raf: Mais il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, c'est juste que j'ai percuter un ange à mon arriver je n'ai pas réussis à m'arrêtais mais ce n'est rien.

Urié: Ah! Tu me rassure!

Professeur Arkan : Mes chers anges, cette année nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève je vous le présente voici Ciel.

Un jeune garçon au cheveux blond un peu en bataille entra et se montra à la classe. Ses yeux était d'un bleu ciel magnifique. Il portait un jean clair, une chemise blanche avec des petites épaulettes en forme d'ailes d'anges dorés et des baskets blanche. Il avait aussi un long collier en or autour du cou.

Raf: (en chuchotent à l'oreille de Urié) Urié c'est lui que, j'ai percuter tout à l'heure !

Urié: Ah... d'accord, je vois.

Professeur Arkan: Je compte sur vous tous pour expliquer à Ciel tous ce qu'il faut savoir pour devenir un bon ange gardien. Maintenant y a t'il des questions ?

Dolce: Oui, moi j'ai une question !

Professeur Arkan: Oui Dolce, je t'écoute.

Dolce: Contre qui nous sommes pour les défis pour nos humains?

Professeur Arkan: Comme l'année dernière et de même pour les humains. D'autres questions ?

Ciel: Oui moi.

Professeur Arkan: Oui Ciel ?

Ciel: Contre qui je suis moi ? Et quel humain je doit protégeais...?

Professeur Arkan: Tu sera contre Diabéla et ton humain sera Mathéo. Tu a une autre question ?

Ciel: Non c'est bon, merci.

Professeur Arkan: Très bien retirez-vous dans vos chambres à présent.

Du coté des démons.

Professeur Temptel: Avez vous des questions maintenant !

Diabéla: Oui ! Je suis contre quel ange? Que je lui donne de bonnes leçons !

Elle tapa ses deux mains sur sa table, elle avait de long cheveux bruns bleutés, avec une mèche qui démarré du milieu de son visage et qui descendait sur le coté en boucle. Ses yeux rouges intense brillés sous l'éclairage de la salle. Elle portait une petite jupe noire avec des chaînettes accrochés sur le coté et un haut noire court d'une seule manche qui laissé voir son ventre. Des bottes en cuire noire avec des motifs d'éclairs rouge pendait dessus et elle avait également des boucles d'oreilles du même motif.

Professeur Temptel: Tu sera contre Ciel, mais je suis sûre que tu le battra facilement ! Et ton humain sera Mathéo. Et pour tous les autres comme l'année dernière !

Gas: Prof, vous êtes encore plus belle que l'année dernière !

Cabria, kabalé et Sulfus: (désespéré de Gas et se mettent la main sur le front) Holala...

Diabéla: Quel idiot celui là !

Professeur Temptel: Maintenant sortez tous de classe et ensorcelez vos humains !

Sortis de classe, tout les anges et démons se croisent...

Kabalé: Ho qui voilà ?! Nos anges préférés !

Gas: Ouais elles ont l'aire toujours aussi idiotes que l'année dernière !

Miki: Ho Gas c'est toi l'idiot !

Dolce: Oui Miki a raison ! Tu t'es déjà regardait dans un miroir gros porc ?!

Miki: J'ai vraiment pas de chance c'est moi qui va me coltiné Gas toute l'année !

Diabéla: Bon assez parler ! Il est où Ciel ? Que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable !

Ciel: Comment tu connait mon nom toi ?! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ?!

Diabéla: Ha Ciel, enfin on se rencontre... Je suis Diabéla et c'est la prof qui ma dit ton nom. Dépêche toi! Mathéo à besoin de bon conseil... À la chambre des défis !

Ciel: Bon d'accord vas-y choisi le défie.

Dans la chambre des défis.

Ciel: Tu joue bien la comédie !

Diabéla: Tu me connaît bien ! Je suis la meilleure dans se domaine !

Ciel: Oui la meilleure... Heureusement pour nous !

Diabéla: Merci, qu'est ce que tu deviendrait sans moi ?

Ciel: D'un coté c'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Bon alors c'est quoi le défie?

Diabéla: C'est très simple ! Il faut être le premier à arriver aux drapeaux là bas ! Mais en passant entre tout les petits gésaire de lave en fusion!

Ciel: Ok c'est quant qu'on commence ?

Diabéla: On y va à trois... 3! (commence la course)

Ciel: Mais tu triche ! Il faut que je me dépêche! (commence la course)

Diabéla: Hahaha! Tu es trop facile à battre ! Pour pas changer!

Ciel: C'est facile de gagner quant on triche ! Mais tu va voir, je vais te dépasser!

Diabéla: Tu me dépassera jamais ! Je suis une pro pour voler entre les gésaire ! hahaha!

Ciel: Ah tu va voir! Pouvoir Nuage ! (lance un gros nuage sur Diabéla)

Diabéla: Ho non ! (le nuage est devant elle) Pas se maudit nuage! (essaye de freiner) j'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! ( s'expose contre le nuage) aie...

Ciel: Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Aller rendez-vous à l'arrivée ! (dépasse Diabéla)

Diabéla: Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire perde le contrôle... Ah ! J'ai trouvait ! Pouvoir du feu ! (lance des boules de feu)

Ciel: Hé ! Mais t'es folle ! Me lance pas du feu !

Diabéla: Je ne fais que de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Pouvoir du feu!

Ciel: Haaaaaaaaa ! (s'est fais toucher par le feu)

Diabéla: Oui ! Je les toucher!

Ciel: (tombe par terre) Arg...

Diabéla: C'est moi qui va gagner! Aller rendez-vous à l'arriver hahaha !

Ciel: Ho la saleté !

Mathéo a trouvait un porte monnaie avec une grosse somme d'argent dedans, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mathéo: Je fais quoi? (regarde le porte monnaie)

Diabéla: Je vais lui donnais un bon conseil !

Ciel: Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire...

Diabéla: Scorp, active la métamorphose! Je trompe et j'ensorcelle !

Sa mascotte qui était un scorpion activa la métamorphose et la transforma en humaine. Une fois transformé elle s'approcha de Mathéo

Diabéla: Salut, pourquoi tu regarde ton porte monnaie comme ça ? On dirait presque tu l'a volé...

Mathéo: Bah c'est le cas, mais je ne l'ai pas volé ! Je l'ai trouver par terre et je ne c'est pas quoi faire...

Diabéla: Mais tu a une occasion en or ! Je serais toi je le garderais !

Mathéo: Tu crois ?

Diabéla: Mais oui garde le ! (lui fais un clin d'œil)

Mathéo: Oui je vais le garder! Ça tombe bien, j'ai du mal à gagner de l'argent en ce moment!

Diabéla: Bon choix ! Bon je dois y aller ! (part)

Ciel: À mon tour !

Diabéla: Je t'en prit vas-y ! Mais il ne changera pas d'avis !

Ciel: Iguanedario active la métamorphose ! Je guide et je protège !

Ciel: Excuse moi tu n'aurait pas vu un porte monnaie ?

Mathéo: Oui j'ai trouvais celui là... C'est à toi?

Ciel: Non ce n'est pas le mien, malheureusement... Mais si tu l'a trouvait, je te conseil de le donner à l'accueille, car la personne qui l'a perdu doit être très inquiète.

Mathéo: Tu pense?

Ciel: Oui j'en suis sûre!

Mathéo: Oui tu a raison, je vais le donnais à l'accueille.

Ciel: Très bon choix, aller au revoir!

Mathéo: Au revoir.

Ciel: J'ai gagner ! Alors ça fait quoi de perde?!

Diabéla: Ho la ferme! Tu verra la prochaine fois !

Dolce: (applaudit) Bravo Ciel ! (pose ses mains sur ses hanches) Alors tu vois Kabalé ! Diabéla n'a pas gagner ! C'est les anges les meilleures !

Kabalé: Il a juste eu de la chance !

Urié: Mais oui c'est ça !

Kabalé: Mais je te dit qu'il a eu de la chance ! T'es d'accord avec moi Sulfus ?! SULFUS ?

Cabria: Mais où il est passait celui la?

Dolce: Nous au moins Raf est avec nous elle ne s'en va pas s'en prévenir!

Cabria: Tu te trompe, je ne vois pas ton angélique copine!

Urié: Mais où est elle passait ?

Sulfus était assit au bort d'un des balcons de l'école et pensait à Raf.

Sulfus: (dans sa tête) *Raf... est ce qu'un jour on pourra s'aimer sans que tout le monde nous sépare? Je l'espère...*

Raf quant à elle, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre sur son lit et pensa à Sulfus elle aussi.

Raf: (dans sa tête) Sulfus, tu me manque et je ne peux même pas te le dire car on est jamais tout seuls tout les deux et tout le monde est contre notre amour est ce qu'un jour on pourra s'aimer ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur...

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2****  
****Les soldes**

Raf et Urié dormaient tranquillement dans leurs lits... Dolce entra dans leurs chambre et les réveilla.

Dolce: Les filles réveillez vous ! VITE!

Raf: (dans les vapes) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Urié: Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu a un problème avec ton humain ?

Dolce: Non, enfin pas pour l'instant.

Raf: Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Dolce: C'est enfin les soldes ! YOUPI !

Urié: Mais Dolce, on ne peux pas faire les magasins des humains, nous sommes des anges.

Dolce: Oui mais j'adore les voir faire les magasins, en plus tout nos humains seront là pour les soldes. Alors on devrais être là bas pour les conseillés! Aller les filles, dite oui !

Urié: Bon d'accord laisse-nous juste le temps de nous préparé.

Dolce: Ok les filles, à tout à l'heure ! :D

Urié et Raf: À tout à l'heur Dolce.

Urié: Ah ! Cette Dolce elle ne changera jamais ! ^^

Raf: Oui, tu a raisons.

Le temps que Raf et Urié se prépare pour rejoindre Dolce au centre commercial, les démons essayent de convaincre Sulfus de venir au centre commerciale avec eux.

Gas: Aller viens mon pote ! On va bien rigoler surtout si les anges sont là bas ! On va leur jouer de mauvais tours !

Sulfus: Ça m'intéresse pas ! (allonger sur son lit)

Cabria: Oui mais si ton humain se retrouve dans une situation intéressante ça serait dommage de laisser les anges s'occupaient de lui !

Sulfus: Ho, je m'en fiche ! De toute façons il ne fait jamais rien d'intéressant !

Kabalé: Mais oui c'est ça ! Moi je crois que ce n'est pas ton humain le problème. Mais Raf, tu est tellement amoureux d'elle que tu ne veut pas la revoir, pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur. Comme c'est mignon ! (rire)

Sulfus: (en colère) Ah ouais ?! Et bah tu va voir ! Je vais y allais dans ton centre commerciale ! (part d'un pat décidé)

Cabria: Je crois que tu l'a mis en colère ! (rire)

Kabalé: Oui trop drôle ! J'adore le mettre en colère ! Bon aller viens, il est déjà partit !  
Gas: (en train de courir) Sulfus mon pote attend moi !

Arrivé au centre commerciale les démons commencent déjà à embêté les anges.

Kabalé: Hé ! Les pimbêches ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Dolce: Mais pour qui tu te prend toi ?! On vous avez même pas vue que tu commence déjà à nous embêté !

Kabalé: Oui mais quand, je vous vois, je suis obligeais de vous mettre en colère ! C'est comme quant je vois Sulfus, j'aime bien l'énervé ! Ça me passe le temps.

Miki: Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a une tête énervé.

Cabria: De toute façon, il est toujours énervé !

Sulfus: Commence pas à en rajouté toi ! (s'en va)

Gas: Ho non ! Il est encore partit, je vais encore devoir lui courir après !

Cabria: Mais il marche !

Gas: Oui mais il marche vite ! Bon, je doit le rattrapé ! Sulfus attend moi ! (part en courant)

Raf: (en regardant Sulfus, dans sa tête) *Pauvre Sulfus, je me demande qu'est ce qu'elle lui a dit pour l'énervé comme ça...*

Dolce: Bon assez parler ! Moi, je suis venus ici pour regarder les humains faire les magasins ! Alors moi, je vais admirais les soldes tout en surveillant mon humains à tout à l'heure !

Urié: Ho non ! Maintenant il y a Diabéla qui vient !

Miki: Où ça ?

Urié: Là bas regarde, elle arrive.

Kabalé: Ho non pas elle !

Urié: Pourquoi tu dit ça, tu ne l'aime pas ?

Kabalé: Quoi aimer ? Mais je la déteste ! Je la sens pas du tout cette fille ! Depuis hier qu'elle a mis les pieds dans notre classe, je la trouve bizarre... Je crois même que je la déteste encore plus que vous !

Urié: (d'un haire moqueur) Ho ! Ça fais plaisir !

Miki et Urié: (rire)

Urié: Raf où va tu ?

Raf: Je vais voir ce que fais Romain.

Miki: Fais en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvais choix !

Cabria: Bon Urié on dois se défié !

Urié: Pourquoi, Julia a un problème ?

Cabria: Elle n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter une paire de chaussure, qui lui plaît. Et je vais lui donner de bons conseils, c'est à dire: volé !

Urié: Et moi je la pousserais du bon coté, à la chambre des défis !

Dans la chambre des défis.

Cabria: Alors c'est quoi le défi ?

Urié: Course à la nage ! La première arriver là bas gagne ! Et on ne se sert pas de nos pouvoirs !

Cabria: Ok ! C'est partie !

Pendant ce temps, Raf regardait si Sulfus se promenait tout seul.

Raf: (caché derrière un poteau) Ah ! Il est tout seul, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parlais !

Raf se dirigea vers Sulfus mais elle se stoppa d'un seul coup.

Raf: Ho non ! Pourquoi ce gros porc de Gas est venu le collé ! Bon bah, je repasserais tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il sera seul... (s'en va)

Gas: (épuisé) Ha ! Sulfus mon pote ! Je t'ai enfin rattrapais ! Je n'en peux plus c'est dur de courir !

Sulfus: Mais je marchais !

Gas: Oui mais tu marche vite !

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des défis.

Cabria: Haha! J'ai gagnais !

Urié: Oui mais tu a trichait ! En me lançant tes piranhas, j'ai n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me sauvais !

Cabria: Oui peut être mais pendant ce temps j'ai gagnais ! Ha !

Sorti de la chambre des défis...

Cabria: C'est partie! Aracno active la métamorphose! Je trompe et j'ensorcelle !

Julia: (devant une jolie paire de chaussure) J'ai vraiment pas de chance de ne pas avoir assez d'argent ! Cette paire de chaussure est trop belle mais c'est trop cher...

Cabria: (arrive à coté de Julia) Laquelle, je vais me prendre ?

Julia: (dans sa tête) *Cette fille a de la chance, elle doit avoir beaucoup d'argent pour dire qu'elle les prends sans même regarder le prix...*

Cabria: (prend une paire de chaussure et la met dans son sac) Et voilà, maintenant je me sauve ! (part)

Julia: (choqué) *Mais elle les a volé ! Alors ça veux dire qu'elle ne devait pas avoir d'argent... Je devrais faire comme elle... Oui ! Aller je le fais !*

Cabria: Et voilà, qu'est ce que t'en dit ? Je pense qu'elle à l'aire convaincu !

Urié: Oui peut être mais elle changera d'avis !

Cabria: C'est ce qu'on verra !

Urié: Lumpo active la métamorphose ! Je guide et je protège !

Julia: (prend les chaussures dans ses mains et les regarde) Aller...

Urié: Bonjour elles sont belles les chaussures que tu a dans les mains !

Julia: Oui, elles sont vraiment belle... Tu compte te les prendre ?

Urié: J'aimerais bien, mais non.

Julia: Pourquoi ?

Urié: Tu a vu le prix ? Je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

Julia: Et à cause de ça, tu ne va pas les prendre ?

Urié: Bah non, je ne vais quant même pas les volé ! Je les aurais peut être une autre fois ! Je dois y aller, au revoir! (part)

Julia: *Cette fille a raison. Tant pis je les aurais sûrement un autre jour...*

Urié: Alors tu vois elle a fais le bon choix !

Cabria: Grrr! Tu verra la prochaine fois !

Pendant ce temps Raf essayait toujours de parler avec Sulfus seul à seul.

Raf: (cacher derrière un grand vase) S'ayez, il est enfin tout seul, je vais pouvoir lui parlais !

Raf s'avança en direction de Sulfus mais elle sentit une main lui saisir la sienne et la tiré.

Raf: Ho !

Ciel: (en tirant Raf) Viens Raf, regarde ce qu'il y a là bas ! :D

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Ho non encore raté... Pff !*

Pendant ce temps là, Dolce et Kabalé surveillaient Arthur.

Dolce: J'adore les soldes ! ^^ Ho ! Ce t-shirt est trop beau !

Kabalé: Beurk ! Moi j'aime pas du tout !

Dolce: Tu dit ça parce qu'il est rose bonbon !

Kabalé: Bon enfin bref... Que fait Arthur ?

Arthur: L'ordinateur que je voulais est soldé ! Il faut que je me le prenne ! En plus j'ai pile la somme qu'il coûte! Ho non... C'est vrai, j'avais dit que j'achèterais la veste que ma mère voulait tellement pour son anniversaire... Que faire ?

Dolce: Pauvre Arthur il ne pourra pas s'acheter son ordinateur...

Kabalé: Bah pourquoi ? Il a de l'argent ! Ça sert à quoi à ton avis ?!

Dolce: Oui mais ça va être l'anniversaire de sa mère. Et il doit lui offrir un cadeau.

Kabalé: Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de sa mère ! Il faut se faire plaisir dans la vie ! Moi je serais lui, je me le prendrais !

Dolce: C'est ce qu'on verra ! À la chambre des défis!

Kabalé: Ok choisi le défi.

Dolce: Quoi c'est moi qui choisi le défi ?

Kabalé: Bah oui... Je te laisse choisir le défis !

Dolce: Ok mais avant de rentré dans la chambre des défis, il va falloir choisir deux de tes amis. Car ils vont te servir de mannequin, car on va devoir se crée toute les deux, deux tenues différentes que porterons nos amis.

Kabalé: Ok ce défi a l'aire intéressant, comme ça je vais te montrais que les démons ont plus de classe que les anges !

Dolce: Tu a 10 minutes pour choisir tes amis, on se retrouve devant la chambre des défis avec nos deux amis.

Kabalé: Ok à tout à l'heure !

Dolce: Ah ! Je vois Raf là bas ! Je vais avoir besoin d'elle. Raf viens par ici !

Raf: J'aimerais bien mais il est encore plus collant que de la glu !

Dolce: De qui tu parle ?

Raf: De Ciel, il ne veut plus me lâcher la main !

Dolce: Mais pourquoi ?

Raf: Je sais pas ! Il veux me montrait un truc !

Dolce: Oui mais il va te lâchait car moi j'ai besoin de toi ! J'arrive !  
[Dolce à la rescousse ! xD]

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Ho merci mon dieu !*

Kabalé: (en parlant pas fort) J'en connais un qui va être jaloux quant il va apprendre ça !

Dolce: Et voila Raf, je t'ai libéré !

Raf: Merci Dolce, il est bien gentil Ciel, mais un peu trop collant. ^^'

Dolce: Aller viens on va chercher Urié, j'ai besoin d'elle aussi !

Raf: Oui mais pourquoi tu a besoin de moi et Urié ?

Dolce: C'est pour un défi vous serez mes mannequins.

Raf: D'accord.

Kabalé était en train de chercher qui serait ses mannequins pour le défi.

Kabalé: Mais j'ai une super idée ! Elle n'a pas précisée que c'était que des filles qu'il fallait ! Moi je vais prendre un garçon et une fille haha ! Là c'est sure que je vais gagnais et elle ne pensera pas à cette idée car elle va prendre Raf et Urié ! C'est sure que je vais gagnais! Je vais chercher Cabria et Sulfus !

Sulfus: (assit sur un banc en train de parlait à Gas) Non Gas, j'ai pas envie de faire ça !

Gas: Alors on fait le concours de celui qui mange le plus de gâteaux!

Sulfus: Non !

Kabalé: Sulfus! Sulfus!

Sulfus: Quoi ?!

Kabalé: J'ai besoin de toi et de Cabria pour un défi de mode vous me servirez de mannequin ! Aller dit oui !

Sulfus: C'est non.

Kabalé: Mais pourquoi ?!

Sufus: Tu crois quant même pas que je vais t'aider ? Alors que t'es toujours en train de m'emmerder ! Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tiens t'a cas demander à Diabéla!

Kabalé: Mais je la déteste!

Sulfus: Je m'en fou c'est pas mon problème !

Kabalé: (part en rage) Grr ! Il va falloir que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

10 minutes plus tard devant la chambre des défis.

Dolce: Alors tu as choisi tes mannequins ? Moi c'est Raf et Urié.

Kabalé: Oui j'ai choisi, c'est Cabria et Diabéla.

Dolce: Aller c'est partie !

Pendant que Dolce et Kabalé crées leurs tenues, Sulfus était avec Gas toujours assis sur le banc.

Gas: Je sais ce qu'on pourrais faire ! On pourrais mangé ou alors lancer des pommes sur les anges ou alors... (continue de parler sans s'arrêter)

Sulfus: (dans sa tête) *Il va pas la fermé 2 minutes ?!*

Gas: Regarde il y a mes humaines qui passent ! Je te laisse, je vais aller voir ce qu'elles font !

Sulfus: (en regardant Gas partir) Ah enfin ! Ma tête aller explosé tellement qu'il parle !

Romain: Je vais prendre celle là.

Sulfus: Je le dit et je le redit ! Il fait rien d'intéressant mon humain... Ça serait cool que Raf vienne surveillait Romain, comme ça on pourrais se parler... Mais elle n'est pas là... (soupire)

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre des défis.

Dolce: Voilà ! J'ai fini et toi tu as fini ?

Kabalé: Oui alors on fais quoi maintenant ?

Dolce: Maintenant nous allons présenter chacune notre tour un mannequin. Vas-y à toi l'honneur !

Kabalé: Ok alors voici Cabria qui défile avec une robe longue et gonflée et la soie est mauve pailletée avec une grosse rose violette sur le coté du bustier !

Le public électronique: 17 sur 20

Dolce: À moi ! Voici Urié qui défile avec une robe courte ! Elle est jaune avec un ruban rose autour de la taille attacher par une fleur dorée !

Public électronique: 18 sur 20

Dolce: Oui ! J'ai une meilleure note que toi !

Kabalé: Tu va voir ! La prochaine va exploser le tableau de note !

Dolce: Ok vas-y, montre ton "chef-d'œuvre" !

Kabalé: Et maintenant voici Diabéla qui défile avec une robe courte et noire ! Remplis de rubis rouge en bas de la robe et au milieu du bustier un gros rubis rouge qui brille de mille feu !

Public électronique: 19 sur 20

Kabalé: Alors, qu'est ce que tu dit de ça ?!

Dolce: Ta robe est très jolie, mais elle ne fera pas le poids contre celle que porte Raf !

Kabalé: Vas-y qu'est ce que t'attend ?!

Dolce: Maintenant voici Raf qui défile avec une robe longue et légèrement gonflée. Le tissu est bleu pailleté avec un grand ruban rouge autour de la taille qui se fini en nœud papillon dans le dos ! Et je lui est crée en plus des gants assortis à la robe, ils sont bleus pailletés avec un nœud papillon rouge dessus ! Puis ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon et elle a un serre tête bleu pailleté avec un nœud papillon rouge sur le coté !

Public électronique: 20 sur 20

Dolce: Oui ! J'ai gagnais ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Alors franchement tu la trouve pas belle ma robe ?

Kabalé: Oui j'avoue qu'elle est belle !

Dolce: Merci les filles grâce à vous j'ai gagnais !

Raf: Mais non, ce n'est pas grâce à nous, c'est toi qui a un grand talent pour la mode.

Urié: Oui elle a raison ! Tu a vraiment un grand talent pour la mode !

Dolce: Merci les filles ! ^^

Diabéla: J'avoue que ta robe est superbe ! J'adore ! ***u***

Dolce: (étonné) Merci Diabéla ! ^^ Bon je dois m'occupais de Arthur!

Urié: Bonne chance Dolce !

Kabalé: (à Diabéla) Ça va pas de l'encouragé ?!

Diabéla: Hé ho ! Du calme ! °^°

Dolce: Aller j'y vais, Papilla active la métamorphose ! Je guide et je protège !

Arthur: (devant l'ordinateur) Bon alors je fais quoi ?

Dolce: (devant un autre ordinateur) L'ordinateur que je rêver d'avoir est soldé ! Trop bien! Ho non... J'avais promis à ma sœur que je lui achèterais son jeu de DS... Bon une promesse est une promesse, je m'achèterais mon ordinateur une autre fois.

Arthur: Excuse moi tu ne te prendra pas ton ordi, parce que tu a fais une promesse à ta sœur ?

Dolce: Oui je ne pense pas qu'à moi, j'ai fait une promesse à ma sœur alors je la tiens.

Arthur: Oui tu a raison je vais faire pareille que toi.

Dolce: Comment ça comme moi ?

Arthur: Je dois achetais à ma mère un cadeau pour son anniversaire ! Et je sais qu'elle rêve d'avoir une veste qu'elle a vu une fois. Mais quant j'ai vu l'ordinateur que je voulais je me suis mis à hésiter.

Dolce: Ah bah moi, je te conseille de prendre la veste pour ta mère tu te le prendra une autre fois.

Arthur: Oui tu as raison, au revoir.

Dolce: Au revoir

Kabalé: C'est bon t'a fini ?

Dolce: Oui mais Arthur a fait son choix !

Kabalé: Tu va voir ! Nosféraptu active la métamorphose ! Je trompe et j'ensorcelle !

Kabalé: Il est super beau l'ordinateur que tu regarde !

Arthur: Oui j'aimerais bien me le prendre mais j'ai un cadeau à faire pour ma mère qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps.

Kabalé: Moi je serais toi, je me le prendrais parce que vu que c'est les soldes, il y aura sûrement plus l'ordinateur que tu veux ! Ta mère pourra attendre.

Arthur: Tu crois ?

Kabalé: Ho que oui ! Aller je te laisse. (part)

Arthur: Oui cette fille a raison, je vais me le prendre !

Kabalé: Et voila je t'ai battu !

Dolce: Je sais... Mais je suis quant même la meilleure dans la mode.

Fin de journée tout le monde commence à partir du centre commerciale.

Urié: C'est dommage Julia est très déçue de ne pas avoir acheter ses chaussures...

Dolce: Oui c'est dommage car elle était belle cette paire de chaussure.

Miki: Regarde Raf ton humain a quelque chose dans les mains.

Raf: Oui, on dirait que c'est un cadeau...

Romain: Julia !

Julia: Romain ? Je savais pas que tu était au centre commerciale.

Romain: Oui je sais.

Julia: ...

Romain: Tiens c'est pour toi. (lui donne une boite)

Julia: Merci qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?... (ouvre la boite) Ho... Mais c'est les chaussures que j'ai vu dans le magasin ! Mais comment tu a su ?

Romain: Je t'ai vu les regardées dans le magasins tout à l'heure.

Julia: (en faisant un câlin à Romain) Merci Romain !

Dolce: Je trouve ça tellement romantique et attentionné.

Urié: Oui et comme ça elle les auras eu ses chaussures.

Raf: (regarde Julia et Romain en souriant) Oui Romain est très attentionné.

Une fois rentrée à l'école.

Raf: (dans sa tête) *Je suis dégoûtais ! J'ai pas réussi à parlais avec Sulfus ! C'est quant qu'on va pouvoir se parler ?*

Urié: Alors Dolce, ta journée t'a plut ?

Dolce: Oui j'ai adorais ma journée surtout quant j'ai fait le défi.

Urié: Oui c'est vrai que c'était bien.

Dolce: Et j'ai aussi vu de jolie lunette de soleil !

Urié: Raf pourquoi tu fait cette tête ?

Raf: Non rien c'est juste que je suis fatiguer...

Urié: Ah d'accord.

Du coté des démons.

Kabalé: Il faut que je te dise un truc !

Sulfus: (allonger sur son lit en regardant par la fenêtre) Quoi ?

Kabalé: Il y a un ange qui est toujours avec Raf.

Sulfus: (se lève d'un seul coup, maintenant il est assit sur son lit) Qu'est ce que tu dit ?!

Kabalé: Je te dirais rien de plus... Juste que c'est un blond ! Et ils ont l'aire de passer du temps ensemble !

Sulfus: Quoi ?!

Kabalé: Ho et encore une chose tiens prend ça. (lui jette une photo dans les mains)

Sulfus: Où t'a eu cette photo de Raf ?

Kabalé: Je l'ai eu pendant mon défi tout à l'heure, tu sais le défi que tu n'a pas voulu m'aider ! Et bien tu vois tu aurait dit oui, tu l'aurait vu ta Raf ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! (part)

Sulfus: Pff !... (regarde la photo) Elle est vraiment belle sur cette photo... Il faut que je lui parle ! Mais c'est qui l'ange qui est souvent avec elle ?...

À suivre...

Coucou, tout le monde alors, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première petite fic! ^^ Pour le premier chapitre je n'avais pas écrit de mot à la fin car je n'avais pas eu le temps et puis je ne pense en écrire souvent puisque c'est des chapitres d'une fic que j'ai terminé il y a longtemps et qui sont en ligne sur mon blog. ^w^ En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plais quant même ou que vous aimez les petits changements que je fais dessus pour ceux qui relise cette fiction avec un peu plus de correction même si c'est loin d'être parfait ! ^^' En faite c'est comme une petite restauration de ma fic, je rajoute un peu plus de description comparé à avant, mais je ne peut pas tout changé non plus, je tient quant même à gardé l'original de ma première fic ! ^^ Je vois l'évolution entre celle-ci et celle que je fais en ce moment de cette façon ^w^ ! Sur ce passé une bonne fan d'après-midi et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petite commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !


End file.
